FanChar: Hector Blaze
[[This character is owned by ''http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joshua_the_Hedgehog User: Joshua the Hedgehog This character exists in the Gunma universe and its own continuity''' ''"Alright, guys, lets give those Rilux bastards everything we've got!" - Hector Blaze History Child and Teen Years (Age 0 - 19) (I need to know what Year this takes place within Gunma. o3o') Pain and Misery (To be modified) (Age 19 - 22) During his years on Earth as a human, he had no job other than the Military, he fought wars in endless pain. As he realized his family was in danger of being a target and he had to save them, he did so, but it left him in deep pain as he was cut from the waist down, bleeding to death. As he tried to stay alive, the military took him in and rebuilt him as a cyborg. His Farewell to an Old Life (To be Modified) (Age 22) After becoming a cyborg, he became more of a living weapon. He tried to keep others safe until he was stationed by the Military of Intergalactic Forces to the colony Sinai X above Earth's orbit, but during that trip, it was destroyed. The Rilux approached their ship and killed everybody on it, but luckily he survived and flew to a new home. His New Life (To be modified) (Age 22 - 26) Once he arrived to find answers he discovered Gunma and saw it was also under attack. He had no choice but to fight. As he fought the Rilux he made his entry towards the planet and killed a lot of Rilux in the process. As he landed on the planets' surface, he activated his energy swords and slashed his way to the queen. He became pinned down, but the Tengshe Evrae rescued him and, even though he was new, they saw him as a perfect living weapon to their army. Tobias disagreed, and after Hector was alone Tobias told him not to interfere with his battles against the Rilux. Hector disagreed with him and they started fighting. Tobias nearly won but they were stopped by their leader. After Hector and Tobias finally got along, they fought alongside each other. Now Hector fights future battles against the Rilux... till the end. Constructing some Upgrades (Age 26 - Current) After a few months, Hector thought that he current gear was going to be Absolute soon, as the Rilux were getting stronger. So, Hector disappeared without a Trace, and went to a distance Wasteland upon Gunma and went to get the materials and supplies for his new gear. It took him a couple of months or so when he Constructed the Type 4 VB-01 Laser Rifle, a few weeks to upgrade his Semtex grenades to Type 2 X311 Semtex Grenades, though however during testing of the Grenade, he manged to lose his left arm in the process. It took him a couple of days, but he then had the idea to make an Arm Cannon to fire the Grenades. Thus he made the X311 Semtex Grenade Arm Cannon to replace his Left Arm. He then proceeded to slightly upgrade his Sudden Shield, which only took him a couple of Days. Now, his Shield activates instantly when a Ranged/Melee Attack gets at a certain distance. Now, he thought he was done, but something was missing. He then got an idea, it took him only 2 weeks, but he thus Constructed the F4-VVA Atom Constructor, and programmed it to build Feraton Class Deployable Sentries, which can be useful in certain situations. He then thought he was finished with his new upgrades, and went out of his "Disappearance", and was later back within the Gunma Military. Quotes "You want to know why I want them dead? Those aliens had invaded my ship, and had slaughtered anyone they saw. And I was the only survivor. This is why they must die.": Hector when he describes why he wants the Rilux dead. "Yes, I am Hector Blaze. You acquire my services?" Says when introducing himself. "Oops. Sorry, I meant to shoot you in the head, can I go again?." Says when taunting an opponent when they get hit by a ranged attack. "No. I do not want to go to that area that is very hot, please." Says when he refuses to be deployed in an hot area, due to his Heat weakness. "...I don't want to talk about it. Can we carry on?" Says when refusing to talk about the part of his past when he suffered through pain and misery. "How many times do I have to say it?! I don't want to freaking talk about it!" Says when getting angry when people still want to bring up his past. "Copy that, Sir. Proceeding to Mission Objective"/"I will carry out that order to the best of my ability, sir." Says when given a mission by High Ranking Officials within the Gunma Core. "Sir, With respect... No."/"Do you really think I am able to do that, sir? 'Cause, Ah.. I'm not." Says when given a mission and declining it (Might decrease relations). Relationships with other Characters in Canon. Friends/Allies *Tobias (Currently) *Anybody in the Gunma Army/Gunma Core (...unless Stated otherwise) Rivals/Neutral *Tobias (Formerly a Rival, for whatever reason .3.) *Basically anyone else thats' not listed above or below (Neutral) Enemies/Hostile * All of the Rilux (Excepted the somehow Tamed ones XD) Physical Appearance Hector appears to be a Cybernetic Soldier, as his Right Arm has been replaced with his Type 2 XC11 Semtex Grenade Arm Cannon, and his legs being replaced with cybernetic enhancements, that allow him to move a bit faster, and longer, than normal humans. His Vixta Crystal appears in-between his torso and legs as well. The rest of his body (Most of Torso, Left Arm/Hand, and Head) remains to be good ol' flesh and bone (Hue.), with his hairstyle being a Military Buzzcut, while having Hispanic Skin. He wears a modified Combat Vest, which allows him to carry his Type 4 VB-01 Laser Rifle on his back. The sword wielding the Type 2 Energy Blades appear on his right hip, with his F4-VVA Atom Constructor on his left hip. He however does not wear any clothing under his Torso (Pants, Shorts, Undergarments, Etc.). His eye color appears to be a Light Cyan as well. Personality and Traits Hector is a calm, brave individual, even during Battles and causal conversations. After the destruction of his stationed post: Colony Sinal X, he had developed a personal hatred for the Rilux, and pledges to smite all of them down on where they stand, he will also refuse to talk about the events when he was suffering from Pain and Misery. Upon his time in the Tengshe Evrae, he was known as the unit's Ultimate Weapon compared to the other members. During this, he slightly began gaining experience in Combat, and sometimes Leadership. After he came back from his "Disappearance", he had gained enough Strategic and Combat Experience to start qualifying for a new Combat Unit. Overall, he is just a calm brave individual that cares about others and wants the Rilux dead. Weapons Type 2 Energy Blades Swords wielding blades made out of of Light Energy, which is majorly deadly to any opponent at close range. They can cut through anything and anyone that is not Titanium, and he usually uses these in Close Combat. He only carries one sword. Type 4 VB-01 Laser Rifle The Type 4 VB-01 Laser Rifle is Hector's first Ranged Weapon he brings out into combat. It has 2 Modes: An Automatic Mode, where the Rifle will shoot normal Laser Rounds, able to penetrate through anything that's not stronger than Steel, and is to fire 60 Rounds of laser until a 10 second Recharge period is activated. Then there is its Sniper Mode, where it can fire up to 6 Rounds of Laser, that is able to penetrate freaking Titanium, and will activate a 20 second Recharge period. The Rifle also has a Scope able to see up to 200 Meters. Special Abilities/Gadgets Sudden Shield This is a move when he shields himself from attacks for a short period of time. It instantly activates when he says it to, or when an attack (Melee or Ranged) comes within a certain distance and will activate automatically. The Shield is able to block both Ranged and Melee attacks, and will reflect/block against 5 - 10 blows. Type 2 XC11 Semtex Grenade Arm Cannon The Type 2 XC11 Semtex Grenade Arm Cannon is an arm cannon that is able to shoot out Type 2 XCLL Semtex Grenades, which are advanced Sticky Grenades able to take out any kind of Infantry (depends on the unit, however). When activated, the Semtex will explode into dozens of tiny blades, and will hit anything within a 45 foot radius. The Grenade can also stick upon a person, for maximum impact of damage upon that single unit. The Cannon is able to hold up to 3 Type 2 XC11 Semtex Grenades at a time. The Arm Cannon is also able to switch to a Hand Variation, allowing Hector to use two hands. F4-VVA Atom Constructor The F4-VVA Atom Constructor is a handheld device able to construct/repair small objects that it was designed to make in a very fast timespan. Objects built/repaired by this device are usually small, but it's also capable of building/repairing large objects in a longer timespan. There are 3 known things to be built from this. Feraton Class Deployable Sentry The Feraton Class Deployable Sentry is a small, deployable Sentry Turret that is the 1st thing able to be constructed with Hector's F4-VVA Atom Constructor. The Sentry consists of 2 High Velocity Laser Cannons, which are able to penetrate anything that is not Titanium or stronger, along with a homing Missile Launcher that is able to lock onto targets. The Sentry also has a shield made out of En-focused Plasma, surrounding the Turret, and is able to withstand up to 7 Attacks, Maximum. However, if exposed from its shield, a Single Missile or something similar can take the sentry down. Hector usually uses the sentry to either: Cover his escapes and distract his enemies, or as a Strategic Support Turret, supporting allied combatants in the heat of battle. Feraton-2 Class Deployable Barricade The Feraton-2 Class Deployable Barricade is a modrately sized, very wide barricade that is the 2nd thing able to be constructed with Hector's F4-VVA Atom Constructor. The Barricade itself can (Barely) stop a Car going at 90 MPH, and it's armor is made up of Reinforced Steel, so it's basically strong. Armed Combatants on one side of the Barricade are able to fire their Ranged Weapons at Combatants on the other side of the Barricade, giving them a Defensive Boost. Usually Hector uses this to give Gunma/Allied Troops, himself, and others a form of Defensive cover and to block an important pathway that is in the process of being invaded. Feraton-3 Class Anti-Infantry Landmine The Feraton-3 Class Anti-Infantry Landmine is just what you'd think it is, an Anti-Infantry Landmine. When built, the Mine will take 30 seconds to arm itself, and when it does, it will descend partially into the ground, until a hostile steps on it. When stepped on, the Mine will ascend very quickly, up to the opponents Knees, and will explode, also shooting out tiny Metal Blades to make sure the opponent and any other opponent (Or Friendly) very close by. This is very useful for when combined with the Feraton-2 Class Deployable Barricade, as an extra defense against Infantry and when covering him and others when escaping. Personal Vehicles Personal Gunship: HHSATG The Hector High Suppression Attack & Transport Gunship, is Hector's personal Gunship that he will use to lay down suppressive fire on Hostiles, or just fully engage them, and is able to hold 8 Passengers w/Supplies to be deployed on Ground Combat. The gunship itself is heavily armored with Heavily En-focused Reinforced Steel, and is even Moderately Shielded. The Weapons upon the Gunship consist of: 1 Laser Minigun upon the Front, 2 Light Railguns upon the sides, and 2 Missile Launchers, each holding 8 Lock-on Napalm Missiles, on the sides. There are even 2 mounted Laser Cannons on its side that are able to be manned by its passengers. The Gunship itself is capable of Interstellar Travel, but requires a vessel capable of Intergalactic Travel to travel between other Systems. Although, the Gunship is weak to Anti Air (AA)/Anti Air Artillery (AAA) weapons, Surface to Air Missiles (SAMs), Armor/Shield Piercing Weapons, and Electronic Magnetic Pulses (EMPs). Gunship Basic Stats Vehicle Type: Transport/Assault VTOL Weapons: 1 Laser Minigun (Front), 2 Light Railguns (Sides), 2 Lock-on Napalm Missile Launchers (8 Missiles each) (Sides), 2 Mounted Passenger-operated Laser Cannons (Sides) Country of Origin: Gunma Core Armor: Heavy En-focused Reinforced Steel Shields: Moderate Crew Hold: 12 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 8 Passengers, 2 Gunners) Maximum. Weight: 950 Pounds - 1.3 Tons (Haven't figured it out yet.) Average - Top Speed: 95 - 150 MPH in 20 seconds or less. Deployment: Offensive, Defensive, and Transport Gunship Appearance The base of the Gunship is as wide as a Russian Mii Mi-24 Hind, while having a hatch underneath the back of the Gunship, allowing an entrance and exit for it. The front (cockpit area) looks similar to that of a U.S Huey, allowing for a Pilot and a Co-Pilot to be in the front. Thrusters that allow the Gunship to have VTOL capabilities are located on the Back, and in the Middle of the Gunship. The Back Thrusters allow it to go accelerate, and the Middle ones allow it to Ascend, Descend, and Decelerate. The landing gear is located on the bottom front, middle, and back, allowing for a easy landing (...Dependable on the situation, weather, and terrain, however). Upon the Front of the Gunship, lies a Laser Minigun, capable of taking out hostiles. On the sides, lies 2 Light Railguns, 2 Lock on Napalm Missile Launchers, and 2 Passenger-operated Laser Cannons for each side (So 4 Total). The Gunship also has a Emergency Rotor Function, which if any of the thrusters are neutralized, the Gunship deploys a Helicopter Rotor (Why this would make sense in a Sci-Fi Series is beyond me. But... no, wait. Some Series have Helicopters. Never mind. o3o) so it is able to still be functional in the Air. The function is activated once the Thrusters are under heavy fire, but once activated, the Max Speed is decreased to 125 MPH. This Helicopter rotor will not work in Space/Orbit, however. Upon the inside of the Gunship, there is 8 Seats within the Crew Hold, with 2 more within special Gunner Spots for the gunners to sit down and fire. The Gunship is colored into standard Gunma Core colors. And... that's basically it. Personal Ground Vehicle: HHACEM The Hector Heavily Armored Close Engagement Mech, is Hector's personal Ground Vehicle, of which it's a Combat Mech that mainly specializes in Close Quarters Combat. Heavily Armored, but not Shielded, this Mech has no ranged weaponry, only relying on it's Melee Arsenal. Armed with a highly lethal Drill on it's left arm, and a standard Robotic Hand on it's right, this mech is able to inflict heavy damage, and receive just as much! Although, the Mech is vulnerable to Fast Opponents, as this mech is rather slow, along with Ranged Opponents (That do critical damage to Vehicles), and also EMPs. Ground Vehicle Basic Stats Vehicle Type: Walker Mech Weapons: 1 Drill Arm (Left Arm), 1 Standard Robotic Hand (Right Arm) Country of Origin: Gunma Core Armor: Heavy Shields: N/A Crew Hold: 1 Pilot Weight: 835 - 925 Pounds Average - Top Speed: 25 - 30 MPH Deployment: Offensive and Defensive Ground Vehicle Appearance The entirety of the Mech resembles that of a Humanoid Robot, that stands at 16 Feet High. On the back of the Mech, contains a Ladder (That can be activated/deactivated), and a Hatch, so that a Pilot may enter/exit the Mech. The mech itself has no head, and it's Left Arm resembles that of a Combat Drill, while it's Right resembles that of a Humanoid Hand, made out of Metal (That's gonna hurt if it hits you o3o), and it's Legs just look like regular Walker Mech legs. On the higher Torso, lies a Blast-resistance Window, of which the pilot is able to view out of, while combating the enemy, with the inside having various controls to pilot the mech, along with a seat for the pilot to sit in. The Mech is colored in regular Gunma Core colors, annnd that's about it. -3- Strengths Physical Combat (Just Hands, no Weapons) Hector is skilled with hand to hand combat, but does not use it very often and usually uses it if no weapon is available, or if specific conditions allow him to use his Bare (Er... Robotic) Fists. Close Quarters Combat (CQC) It is very common for Hector Blaze to enter Close Quarters Combat. He is especially skilled in Swords, and One-Handed Melee Weapons. Long Range He commonly uses long range weaponry, by using his Semtex Grenade Arm Cannon, which shoot out Semtex Grenades, of which in this case, these are very high tech Semtex Grenades. He is also skilled with Advanced Firearms (such as Laser/Plasma Rifles, and stuff that is relatively similar) Advanced Weaponry/Gadgets Hector uses a variety of Advanced Weaponry and Gadgets, making him more deadly foe towards some of his foes. Experienced Pilot Hector has been trained for a good majority of his Military career (About 2 - 4 Years. This counts when he was on Earth, Sinai X, and the Gunma Core). Therefore, he has experience in flying Aircraft/Spacecraft that is able to be piloted. He usually prefers his personal Gunship, however. Weaknesses Exposure to extreme amounts of Heat Due to the metal on some parts of his body, too much heat can melt the metal upon his cybernetic parts and cause him to die and rot to the bone (er... Wires) if within pro-longed exposure. Which is why he prefers to "Stand down" when his Unit is going on a mission involving Very Hot conditions (Such as a Lava Planet and such). Vixta-II Crystal This is his core to his limbs. Breaking this apart will cause his legs and arms to stop working and he will be completely vulnerable, unless if a new Vixta Crystal is in place, or a Power Source of similar power is acquired. Energy Drainage If any being drains his energy from the crystal that powers his limbs, the same thing happens if you were to break it, causing his arms and legs to stop working, unless again, a new Vixta Crystal is in place, or a Power Source of similar power is acquired. Electronic Magnetic Pulses (EMPs) ﻿Since Hector is also partial Electronic, along with his Weapons and such, he is vulnerable to EMPs, which can disable his electronic equipment, and he will be vulnerable. Weak to Armor/Shield Piercing Weaponry Hector's Sudden Shield can easily be countered by weapons able to pierce shields. Any weapon that were to be Armor-Piercing would go right through him, and damage/hurt him majorly in the process. If aimed at a important organ or his Vixta Crystal, there is a high chance he would die. Emotional Distress Due to Hector's Pain and Misery within his past, he can usually become emotionally distressed, causing him to have a slight (5%) chance to turn on his allies when his past is brought up by said allies. Trivia *''Hector Blaze was originally named Xeo Blaze, when owned by his previous owner, DubstepSonic, but was changed to avoid confusion with the character Xeo.'' *''The F4-VVA Atom Constructor is inspired by the Jkirkian Cetraix MACV (Mobile Atom Construction Vehicle), of which the Feraton Class Deployable Sentry is inspired by the Team Fortress 2 Engineer's Level 3 Sentry, and Mini Sentry.'' *''Originally, Hector's Gunship was never planned. But... well, Hector needed to get around the Galaxy somehow. (XD states the owner of Hector blaze)'' *''I think the HHSATG is the only Gunship within the Gunma series to have a Helicopter Rotor. (States the owner)'' *''Hector's HHACEM is inspired (But not similar) by the Space Marione's Dreadnought, from the Warhammer 40k series.'' *''It is confirmed as of November 21srt, 2016, that Hector is able to speak both English and Spanish.'' Gallery Want to make some art on this character, and then post it to the community? Here ya go, go nuts. o3o Hector blaze artwork- redesigned 2016.png Category:Earth born Category:Gunma Characters Category:Characters with cybernetic limbs Category:Hybrid Category:Humanoid Category:Human Technology Category:Machine Category:Special character Category:Created to fight Category:Ignorant type characters Category:J.T.H's Characters